1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a friction clutch device, in particular for a drive train of a motor vehicle which is driven internal combustion engine, having a rotational axis, a housing, at least one pressure plate which can be displaced in the direction of the rotational axis relative to the housing for an actuation, and a spring device for loading the at least one pressure plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2008 005 918 A1 has disclosed a friction clutch having a housing, a pressure plate and an energy store which can be stressed between the housing and the pressure plate and via, which the pressure plate can be loaded in the closing direction of the friction clutch. The energy store is formed by a disk spring. The disk spring is fastened to and supported on the housing via an abutment in the manner of a two-arm lever. The disk spring can be elastically stressed axially between the housing and the pressure plate, with the result that it loads said pressure plate in the direction of the friction linings of a clutch plate. In order to disengage the clutch, the disk spring has to be loaded in the region of the tips of the disk spring tongues.